Lizzie as a Sparrow
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: This is my first story in English, and I started working on this without any idea of plot, so I'm returning soon with the renewed version! For now I've paused this. My dear character was turning out too Mary-Sue-ish :
1. What's wrong with this damned world?

Chapter 1: What's wrong with this damned world???

Lizzie turned on her computer. She felt horrible today. Her mum thought it would be fun to take off everything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, but not only that, she also wanted that Lizzie gave her mobile to her. How could she survive without calling, sms-ing, or sit behind her computer? (So what she was doing on the moment wasn't legal, according to her mum.) Her mum could be so bitchy! She called Lizzie a liar. SO NOT. If Lizzie ate almost, ALMOST all the cookies, and she told her mum she didn't, her mum would call it lying. Lizzie preferred the term 'changing the facts, not the truth.' Anyway, her mum wasn't happy about that. And neither about the fact Lizzie's results at school were not that fabulous, and they had a sort of a disagreement about that. Her mother blamed her obsession with PotC, what wasn't true! She really studied hard, but she had underestimated it. Lizzie looked at her beautiful posters of PotC. How could you blame something that perfect? She stared at Jack, looked at the other wall and stared to, er..., the other Jack. Then she turned to her computer, who was ready loading. She started msn, and immediately a few people started to talk to her. She looked trough it for interesting people, and saw her friend, Kiara. She clicked open the window.

**Kiara-Luv my friends, hate my enemies, Orlando! Raw! Said:**

**Hey Lizzie! How are you? Do you survive without the mobile?**

She smiled and typed:

**Lizzie Sparrow-PotC! Jack, Jack, Jack! Hot! Screw you, ****Bucket head! Said:**

**Hey Kiara! No, I barely survive, there's no way that I can reach any off you! I hate it! I can't even reach my boyfriend! Why, o, why?**

Almost on the same second Kiara answered.

**Kiara-Luv my friends, hate my enemies, Orlando! Raw! Said:**

**Poor you! I send you a lot of chocolate, sugar, drinks and rum! You can drink it with your JackieSweetypies!**

**Lizzie Sparrow-PotC! Jack, Jack, Jack! Hot! Screw you, ****Bucket head! Said:**

**Thank you very much**** for that, and I hope it will be over soon. Not the rum drinking, o' cours, but, you know…**

**Kiara-Luv my friends, hate my enemies, Orlando! Raw! Said:**

**O, deary, don't be sad, everything will be okay!**** We will rescue you!**

**Lizzie Sparrow-PotC! Jack, Jack, Jack! Hot! Screw you, ****Bucket head! Said:**

 **Thank you! But I'm going off, trying to find some more PotC related stuff to annoy my mum, bye bye!**

**Lizzie Sparrow-PotC! Jack, Jack, Jack! Hot! Screw you, ****Bucket head! Said:**

**PS. The JackieSweetypies already drunk all the rum…**

**Kiara-Luv my friends, hate my enemies, Orlando! Raw! Said:**

**Never mind, I'll send you new! ;)**

Lizzie smiled and closed her windows. She hated to be without her stuff. Her affects. All hers! There was no possible reason to take it from her! If she had a sword, she would kill her mum! Wait, not clever, mum has a credit card. She will first get the code, then the credit card, and then kill her mum. Great plan. Only one problem, no sword. O, bugger. She bounced on her bed. She sighted, but then she smiled. Haha, credit card code, The Code, Pirates, PotC, JACK! She turned and tried to get something from behind her bed. It gave, and Lizzie fell on the floor. With a bottle of rum in her hand.

'I must really try to find another place for this…' she mumbled.

She lifted the bottle above her head. 'Drink up me hearties joho!' after an enormous swallow, she coughed, and looked at HER Jack poster. 'Don't laugh with me, it's very strong stuff! If you not drink 20 bottles a day.' She laughed at herself, for again talking to her poster. But then she swore she could hear a voice. 'I don't drink 20 bottles a day!' Lizzie jumped up and looked around. No one. Weird. She looked at the rum. Then she looked at her posters. Nothing strange, except on one poster of Jack, he seemed to be moved a little. Ahum, earth to Lizzie, it's a poster, and normally, posters don't move, even if it's a poster of the famous Jack Sparrow!

'Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!' And there was the voice again.

Lizzie sighted, maybe her mum was a little, only a little, right about the fact that too much PotC was too much. A second later she could slap herself. How could she think like that! But where did the voice came from? She hiccupped and thought it would be better to just go and sleep. She was indeed very tired. She took another gulp. Jum, rum is good.

'Very good' Said the voice.

That was it. She stood and said to no one specific: 'Okay, I like the voice of Jack, but I prefer to see the one who's speaking! It's very annoying to hear but not see, you know!'

No answer. Great. Now I'm feeling mentally ill for talking to someone who isn't there. Sigh. Maybe I must just go asleep. Now!

She didn't wanted to change into her pyjama, so she just climbed in her bed and tried to sleep. Very literally, tried, because her body said sleep, but her head was still cursing against her mother. And against school, and against everything. What's wrong with this damned world!? Why is everything so fucking difficult? Why can't it be just easy?

Like in… Like in… Piratey! If life was piratey, it would be great. Being free to go wherever she needed to go, no, wherever she wanted to go. I long to do what I want to do because I want it. Act from selfish impulse… Sigh again.

Lizzie turned and turned, but she couldn't get asleep. Fine then. She sat up en sobbed. It didn't work. Nothing happened. What were you expecting then? That a magic fairy princess would came and would make you sleepy? Double sigh. Whatever.

A tear slipped over her cheek. She was crying. Why? About, nothing, no, not true, about, everything in fact. She couldn't get it. She couldn't get the world around her. It was too damned difficult. Too complex. She wished there was a solution. She needed to be away from it, away from this place. Is it too much to be free?

Another tear dropped. She started to sing. Joho, joho, a pirates life for me… And after 3 couplets, she finally fell asleep.

She had the weirdest dream ever. She walked trough Port Royal. (That was still quite normal, happened every night) And she saw Jack, but it wasn't Jack, it was Tia Dalma, dressed like Jack. Tia walked at Lizzie and took her arm. She looked deep in Lizzie's eyes and whispered something. 'Listen to me, child, I know how ye feel, and I know t'e solution for it. When ye wake up, ye'll be no longer that what ye thought ye were, ye will be the thing ye wanted to be for a long time. The thing ye really are.' Tia placed her hand on Lizzie's chest. 'Inside.' Lizzie gasped. 'But how…?'

Tia shook her head. 'Ye have to choose what ye feel. Follow yer heart. And take this.'

She gave her the compass Jack always had with him. Lizzie didn't understood.

Tia looked at her, smiling. It points to what ye really want most, but I s'ppose ye already knew that, ey?' Than she went back serious. 'Tomorrow it'll be showed. Ye'll understand. I know ye know what ye want. And yer not finding it where ye live now. Yer not what ye are. But the choice is yer's…' Then she ran away.

Lizzie tried to follow her, but somebody grabbed her arm, again. She turned to face the person, and wished she didn't. Lord Cutler Beckett stood in front of her, grinning. Lizzie looked at his wig and tried to hide her laughter. But it didn't worked. His face went red. 'Why are ye laughing at me?' he asked softly and evil.

'Well, your…' Lizzie stopped speaking. Was it wise to speak the truth? It was a dream, she knew, but yet… 'Your wig, you look like a dessert with sugar on the top.' She said finally. Beckett went now a kind of violet.

'Do I?' He asked furious.

'Honestly? Yes you do.' Lizzie said. She loved making fun of Beckett. And it was a dream. So it didn't matter. Beckett started yelling. Lizzie only stared at him. 'So, you really scream like a girl, that's interesting to know.' Beckett only yelled harder. Lizzie started to get a headache, she slapped Beckett in his face, an waked up.

'What the bloody hell was that?' she wondered. 'That was without doubt the weirdest dream ever.' She tried to get up, but saw that something about her room was different. It wasn't all blue anymore, one side was still normal, but the other side was brown, it looked like the smithy in PotC1.

'What happened to my room?' she asked a bit scared. Then she looked in her mirror.

'O MY GOD' Lizzie didn't wear the clothes she was wearing yesterday, but they were half normal, and half, could it be?, piratey. And she was standing exactly in the middle of her room, on the line between the smithy and her old room.

She walked into her room. Her clothes went all normal. She walked in the smithy. Her clothes went piratey. She opened both the doors. In one door she saw… Her hall, woopdidoo. In the other door she saw… PORT ROYAL! Cool! She remembered the words Tia said to her in her dream. 'It's yer choice…' She must choose one of the doors! Witch one will she choose? Mmm, let's think.

Home: Mum, school, computer, teachers, homework, school, study, school… Ew…

Port Royal: Cool clothes, pirates, East Indian Trading Company, pirates, sailing, pirates, swordfights, pirates, JACK, pirates, annoy Beckett, pirates!

Mmm, easy choice. She jumped in the smithy, said goodbye to her room and then froze.

If she chose Port Royal, there was no turning back. And then she would never have computers, shopping days in the shopping centre again, and worse, no more chocolate! Now she was hesitating, damned!

Lizzie didn't know what she wanted, she really didn't…

But then she remembered her dream. Tia gave her… THE COMPASS! She took it out her pocket and clicked it open. It was spinning, but suddenly pointed to… PORT ROYAL!

She smiled and looked at her room for the very last time. 'Bye…' she said softly. And then she jumped trough the door. Right into her favourite town ever. Except Tortuga, and Isla de Muerta, and… Okay, one of her favourite towns ever.

She looked around her and saw a lot of people walking around with food. Market, probably.

Now what. I'm dressed like a pirate, so it's not safe to stay here.

Lizzie thought. If I was a Jack, were would I go? Easy, getting drunk in the first bar. Okay, heading, first possible bar. Problem, were is it? Sigh.

Why wasn't there a map of Port Royal with the bloody DVD? It's… so… bloody… BIG… She sobbed. Great. That's not helping to find Jack.

But then she heard a voice, a voice with a terrible British accent, that could only belong to one person. Her eyes grew wide. One person, called Beckett. She tried to hear what he said. She crawled a little closer to him.

'... and she slapped me, not acceptable! And she was obviously a pirate, I'm sure she belongs with Sparrow.'

Before Lizzie could stop herself, she corrected him. 'Captain Sparrow.'

They all turned to her. Not a clever move Lizzie, now they're going to catch you and lock you in prison. And indeed, Beckett yelled: 'That's the girl! Get her!'

Lizzie jumped up and ran for her life. Not good, I don't know were to go. I don't know were to go. She made a jump over a bunch of apples (Barbossa flashback, whaha), and ran into a little dark street. She hoped they wouldn't follow her there. She looked behind her and saw the Royal Navy people. She ran even faster. And then she bumped against something. She looked up. Someone. He grabbed her arm (what does people in this story have with grabbing arms?!) and pulled her up.

'Are ye okay?' He asked. Lizzie nodded.

'Why are ye alone, where's ye family, or ye crew?' He said when he looked at her clothes. 'It's not safe here, especially for a girl alone.'

'I have no family.' Lizzie whispered. Only a small lie, she hadn't any family here, and, hey, pirate after all…

The Royal guys were closely behind. They took their guns and pointed them to her.

They looked deeply pleased with the fact they got her.

'Thank you for grabbing her, we were trying to find her for over a week.' One of the guys said. Lizzie sighted.

The biggest of the Royal Navy guys came closer. Lizzie recognized him.

'Hey, you are Mullroy!' She turned to the other one. 'And you are Murtogg!' She smiled.

The stranger was still looking quietly. But then he spoke.

'And what have this lady done to be caught by the Royal Navy himself?' He asked.

Murtogg answered. 'She insulted Lord Beckett.'

'Not true!'

'Yes, you did.'

'No, I didn't'

'Yes, you did.'

'I was only telling the truth!' Lizzie yelled.

'And what did you say?' the stranger asked her.

'I told him that, with his wig, he looked like a dessert with sugar on the top, what is true.'

The man nodded slowly. 'I see.' He turned to the guys. 'I'm afraid, gentlemen, that I'm taking the job over now, so, chou!' He made a 'Move away' movement with his hands.

The idiots didn't move. The man sighted. 'How many times must I repeat?'

Lizzie suddenly recognized the stranger.

If he was who she thought he was, and she was pretty sure it was the one she thought he was, then he would be the one she was looking for.

The men took a gun from inside his pocket and pointed it to the Royals.

Mullroy tried once more. 'But sir, she must come with us to jail. Orders from Lord Beckett. He wants her hanging.'

Lizzie made a squeaky noise.

The man clicked the trigger. 'Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?'

The men froze. 'We, we, we do understand, s-s-sir.'

They dropped their weapons, turned around and ran away. As fast as possible.

Jack smiled. 'That was that. If they only knew I haven't a single shot left…'

He looked at Lizzie, who was glaring at him with huge eyes.

Why hadn't she recognized him before? Maybe because it was bloody dark in the alley! Deehee! But still.

Jack turned to Lizzie. 'You. Come with me.' And he turned on his heels and started walking.

Lizzie followed him. After a few streets, she was getting scared. All the men looked at her like she was a whore. Not good. And it was already dark. So she got closer to Jack.

'Er, Jack, I mean, Mr Sparrow, I mean, Captain? Where are we going? To be honest, this is not the most pleasant place to be… ' And she kicked an extremely pushy man in his stomach. He smiled, and putted his arm around her. 'Feeling safer now?'

Lizzie felt she was blushing. 'Much safer.' I can't believe this! I'm being hugged (kind off) by the cutest pirate in the world!

If I would faint, would he kiss me? Shut up, little voice. Okay, okay, I'll shut it.

Jack saw her blush, but acted innocent. 'We're almost there, luv.' He said.

Lizzie awaked from her dream world. 'What?'

'Look.'

She looked to the thing Jack was pointing at. It was a house. Wow, Lizzie, didn't know you were so bloody brilliant.

'It's a house.' She said.

Jack laughed. 'Aye, that's how they call it. This is the house of two of my best friends, Will and Liz.'

'Ow' Lizzie hesitated. Why were they there? What was Jack planning on doing with her?

It seemed that Jack saw her hesitation., because he answered her unasked question.

'I want ye to join me crew, but first I have some… Business to do. And I can't bring ye to the ship, too dangerous for a girl alone, and I can't take ye with me, and I can't leave ye on the streets, except if ye want to hang before the end of tomorrow. So I'm leaving ye here. With Liz the Pirate King and Will the eunuch'

Lizzie giggled. He was so… Sexy. And strong, and protecting. She felt safe when she was with him.

'And, er, will they find it okay you'll leave me with them? I mean, they don't know me…And, and, it's already midnight or something.'

Jack smiled at her. 'No problem, luv. They know it's me.' And he banged on the door.


	2. It's a house

Chapter 2

_Don't worry luv, they know it's me. __And he banged on the door._

No reaction. He banged again. There was a noise inside, and they heard a man's voice, talking rapidly. 'If it's another drunken sailor, I'll actually kill him this time. I need my sleep! And I'm not planning on let them take it from me.' The door opened and a very pissed off woman stood there, dressed in only a night dress.

'Yes?' she asked angrily.

'Elizabeth, deary, every time I see ye, ye look nicer then the time before.' Jack said flirty.

The woman smiled when she saw it was Jack. 'Ow, sorry Jack. With drunken sailor, I didn't mean, er… Whatever. Hello Jack. Come in.' And she stepped aside.

Jack stepped trough the door, with Lizzie still under his arm, so he almost dragged her inside. He took a chair and took a seat. Elizabeth closed the door and smiled when she saw Jack sit with a very crushed Lizzie aside him.

'Ahum, Jack?'

'Aye?'

'You're crushing the girl'

'Ow, sorry luv'

Lizzie fell on the floor and breathed deep.

Jack and Liz both laughed.

'Where's dear William?' Jack asked.

Upstairs, he couldn't wake up, he's tired. Wait, I'll say you're here.'

She walked to the stairs and cried loudly. 'Will, Jack is here! He's waiting for ye!'

'What?!' Will cried back.

Two and a half seconds later Will was downstairs.

'JACK!' he ran trough the room, and the 2 guys hugged each other. Liz and Lizzie looked at them, and Liz whispered in Lizzie's ear. 'They're always acting macho, but now look at the 2 terrifying pirates. Trapped in a hug…'

Lizzie smiled. Maybe Liz wasn't such a bitch as she seemed in the movies…

Jack and Will got out of the hug and smiled to each other. They both sat down and then Will saw Lizzie still standing close to the door.

'Who is she?' he asked, quite shocked about the fact there was an unknown girl standing in his (besides lovely decorated) living room.

'Aha!' Jack jumped up again. 'This, my beloved friends, is, er, is…' He looked helplessly to Lizzie, who couldn't help her smiling about his face.

Liz looked with huge eyes to Jack. 'JACK! You take a girl with you, and you don't even ask her name? Are you completely insane? How, how inappropriate!' And she looked like she was going to slap him.

'I DID ASK HER NAME! I think. I can't remember' Jack looked fake puzzled. Most surely he was acting about thinking if he did or not did ask her name.

Will turned to Lizzie, and she felt her knees weaken when she looked into his dark brown eyes, deep and beautiful… 'What's your name, miss?'

Lizzie felt she was blushing. AGAIN! 'Er, Lizzie.'

'Lizzie what?'

What must she say now? Nobody would believe her name was Swann too! Quite annoying. Liz Swann, Lizzie Swann. It certainly fits together. But too damn difficult to explain. The world wasn't so big yet, so it would mean she and Elizabeth were family! And that would be hard to explain. Okay, so she had no name then!

'I- I have no last name, just Lizzie.'

'Ow.'

'But yer parents last name then?' Typical Jack.

'Bloody hell Jack, I have no last name, just leave it, bugger!' Lizzie shouted.

Jack now seemed slightly unhappy, and Will and Liz laughed again.

'WHAT?' Lizzie asked, still a bit mad.

'Bugger is my word.' Jack said, between the laughing rains of his friends.

'No, it's not.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Not.'

'It is!'

'Whatever.' But when Jack sat again she mumbled: 'No it's not.'

Liz and Will were now bursting. And Jack was annoyed. 'I should have left ye with Beckett.'

'Beckett?' Will asked curious 'What has she to do with Beckett?'

'Ask her.'

Al faces turned to Lizzie, who was STILL standing close to the door.

'Well, er, I sort of insulted him.'

Jack grinned. 'Sort of, it was the bloody best insult ever.'

'Thank you.' And she made a polite bow.

'But what did you say then?' Liz was now very curious too.

'I said, that with his wig, he looked like a dessert with sugar on the top.'

'That's indeed a huge insult.' Liz said, and she looked absolutely not pleased, because she saw Jack rolling over the floor.

'But it's true!' Lizzie replied. 'He does look like a dessert!'

Jack got up extremely fast. 'I have some things to do tonight, so, my friends, I'm leaving right now. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. And then we can catch up, ey? Ahoy!' And after a last grin and a look at Lizzie, he left.

Lizzie didn't know what to do now, follow or stay? But Liz helped her answer the question. 'Com on, we will find you a place to sleep, you look very tired.' What was true. In one day, she time travelled, insulted Beckett, slapped Beckett, found Jack, was hugged by Jack, and there was a giant time difference. When she arrived here, it was already past noon, so she had a jetlag! Without the jet, then, there were no plains in the middle ages. Will you now shut it, you little annoying voice?

Liz and Will brought her upstairs, to one of the three bedrooms. 'You can sleep here, but be quiet, so you won't wake the children.'

Lizzie nodded, but then she realized something. 'Children? Like in more then one?'

'Yes.' Liz said very lovely 'Three…' A boy and two girls…'

Lizzie smiled evil. 'Does Jack now you have children?'

Now Liz blushed. 'No, but we're telling him tomorrow.'

'Aha, I see.'

'Well then, goodnight Lizzie' And she gave her a kiss, and Will did the same. Then they closed the door. Lizzie touched her cheek. Will just kissed her. This was getting better and better…

She looked at the children's beds, but they were empty. Wait, they were here like 2 seconds ago. She walked to her bed, empty too. Strange. She turned around, and almost screamed. Before her stood the three children, smiling.

'Who are you?' The boy asked.

'And what do you do here?' one of the girls asked.

'Were you with uncle Jack?' the second girl asked.

For a few seconds, Lizzie only stared at them. But then she answered. 'Hey, I'm Lizzie, yes, I was with Jack, and he left me here for one night.'

'Why?' the three children asked together.

'Because he had some, er, business to do tonight and he couldn't leave me…'

'Ow.' The three of them seemed disappointed. 'Is he coming back?'

'Offcours!' Lizzie smiled 'besides, he better does, or I'll kill him.'

One of the girls looked at her very curious. 'Are you a pirate?'

SHIT! What must she answer? No, no pirate, but I am from the future! No, no option.

'Er, sort of. I, er, bumped into Jack, literally, and he said 'come with me' so I guess I'm one now…'

'Mummy and daddy are pirates! And I'm going to be the new pirate Queen!' one of the girls almost screamed.

The boy quickly held a hand for her mouth. 'Be quiet!' he whispered.

'What are your names actually?' Lizzie wanted to know.

The boy answered first. 'My name is Jack! Just like uncle Jack!'

'And mine is Pearl!' the loud girl said.

'And mine is Ana!' the third girl said.

Lizzie smirked. (In a positive way...)

'Tell us about Captain Jack!' the girls begged her. 'Everything you know!'

'Well, he loves rum…' Lizzie said hesitating.

'We already know, look!' And the girls dived behind their beds, and took two boxes. They gave them to Lizzie. Lizzie opened them. Inside each box was a bottle of rum, with a drawing from the girls on it.

'That is so beautiful, I think Jack is going to love it.'

'Yes?' they al said hopefully.

'Aye.' Lizzie said. Whoa, now she was a pirate. Whahaha.

'I got a coat like Jack's!' The boy said. 'And a bandana.'

Lizzie yawed. Now she was really tired.  
The kids saw it, because they told her she must get asleep. And as soon as Lizzie touched the bed, she fell asleep, but this time with a smile…


End file.
